


Summer

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Summer

Fingers digging into his ribs.

Summer. A whirlwind of memories. Salt and seawater, pouring sun and a crooked grin. Laughter and shy kisses. Wanting, but not needing more.

“Remember, Billy, remember?”

Dom was stretched across the couch, feet hanging off the end. Billy’s couch. His fingers rubbed against the material in slow circles. His head is in Billy’s lap.

“Of course I remember.” Billy attempted obliviousness, buried in his book, pretending like he wasn’t paying attention.

“Remember Lijah getting conked on the head by that board? And that chick that Orli picked up, the one with the green hair? The one we all made fun of, because she-“

“I know, Dom, I was there.”

Dom slumped back into silence. “Don’t you wish we were there now?”

Billy laid the book down. “No.”

“No?”

“It was fun. But I like it here, too.”

“Why?” Dom sulked, as no one but Dom can. “Just sitting here, not even anything on the telly, just sitting here with me.”

“Exactly.

Two fingers brushed across Dom’s lips, as he smiled. “Oh. Well. Yes.”

“Maybe we’ll go back some day. Just you and me, Dommie.”

“What will we do?”

Billy put the book down, reaching across Dom’s stomach to drop it onto the table. “Go surfing. Eat at that restaurant that you liked so much.”

“The one with the lobster?”

“Right, that one. We’ll get a room at the same hotel and watch the sun rise. Is that sappy enough for you?” Billy smiled, his fingers brushing through Dom’s uncombed hair.

“The same room? The one where we first-”

“Mmm, yes, I remember. That very room, if we can.”

“Maybe we could go skydiving. You didn’t go last time. I said I’d talk you into it. It was fun.”

“We’ll find enough things to do. I assure you, Dominic, you won’t be bored.”

“When are we gonna go, Billy?”

Dom’s eyes were closed and he sounded drowsy. Billy’s other hand was against his ribs, fingers drumming lightly. “Next summer, maybe. If neither of us is working.”

“That’s a long time away.”

“Well, until then, you’ll just have to amuse yourself around here.” His voice was soft. Dom could picture it behind his eyelids, swaying like tall grass in a field, and near the color of it, too. The color of grass in the Shire, vibrant and deeper than anything real.

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” He muttered.

Billy laughed, and Dom continued with the visualization – a summer rainstorm, maybe, with the sun shining through. Not peeking, but shining, ignoring the clouds and the rain. Billy was too bright to have any clouds lingering nearby.

“I’ll try and make things interesting.” Billy said.

Dom smiled and tried to think of a response, but his mind was slowing down. Billy was all around him, as he drifted off into not-quite-sleep, Billy’s touch, the scent of him, the warmth – and summer didn’t seem all that far away.


End file.
